A Reversed Point Of View
by Saje ArmyUnited
Summary: What would happen if Aichi was the first reversed fighter and not Kai. This is a remake of the third season (spoiler alert). Do not read if you have not watch CFV episode 126. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Guess who's back

Hi everyone,

This is my first fanfic

This is a remake of the third season of CardFight vanguard where Aichi is the first reversed fighter and not Kai. This takes place after Noaki has just been freed from being reversed

Please give me feedback so I can make this story better

This story will be told in a characters point of view or a third person's point of view

Disclaimer: I do not own CardFight Vanguard or any of the characters

Chapter 1: Guess who's back

Aichi POV

"Naoki, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now," replied Naoki. He did not look fine to me and that power was so similar to something that I feel like I knew from before. 'De ja vu' was the saying right? I feel like that power that I sensed out of Naoki was something that had happened before, but what?

Kai POV

Naoki was now on the floor everyone surrounding him. What was that power? I feel like I've seen it somewhere before. Oh well, I better not worry about it. I then pick up the card that had surprised us all (Eradicator, vowing Saber dragon reverse). I have never seen this card before or heard of anything like this. Just as I was thinking that the card started to burn in my hand. It went up in flames as if it had never been there in the first place.

What the hell is going on? How is a card disappearing right in front of me? This is defiantly not normal. As I looked back at Naoki after the card had burnt up and was nowhere to be seen I saw Aichi had looked this way and had seen the card disappearing. This did not worry me as I knew Aichi was not someone to go off and try something stupid for a small reason as this.

Third person POV

At Card capital everyone decided that it was best if they all went home and that it was just a prank that someone was pulling on us. Even Kai just thought it was a prank. 'Was it really just a prank, No card just disappears after a card fight?' Aichi thought to himself. 'I think I might go to see Takuto tomorrow and see if he knows anything, after all he is the one who knows the most about Cray.

Meanwhile at Takuto's place

Takuto was in a lot of pain as he was holding his head. "So, you've decided to attack me directly have you?" said Takuto who was still in pain. "Oh come on now Takuto. You don't really think that I would be defeated that easily did you?" said Takuto's reflection. This time I will make sure that I gain control of earth and Cray by getting rid of you first.

They then get their decks out and place it on table that Takuto's reflection had created with crimson coloured flames. They put their starting vanguards in place, their decks in their places and drew five cards. Then flipping their vanguards over the both said at the same time.

"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"

A/N:  
well that's the first chapter. I will post more once I come up how this story will play out.

Please give me some feedback so I can make this story better and keep it going

Hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2: Facing Takuto

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**Sorry about the really short chapter in chapter 1. I literally thought it was a lot longer. Well onto Chapter 2.**_

**_Author: J_**

'_Character thoughts_'

**(A/N: Author Notes)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Facing Takuto

Kai POV

It was getting late so I decided that I should go to sleep, but I just couldn't sleep. Just shutting my eyes and I saw that burning  
card in my hand disappearing like it was never there. _'I can't take my mind off it.'_ I think I might listen to music to get to sleep.  
_'I should also watch that Naoki kid from now in case he remembers anything of what happened to him'_ After I had decided to go to sleep  
and I finally succeed in getting to sleep. _'maybe I should CardFight him to know if he really is free from that sinister power that I felt when  
he was CardFighting'._

Third person POV

After 10 o'clock Aichi was already running out the door to go see Takuto. He started running towards the park which was only a block  
away and was also a short cut to Takuto's place and decided to stop of at restaurant and have breakfast first before going to Takuto's  
place as he had not had breakfast yet and his stomach was rumbling like it was a lion that had just made the best kill in the history of their  
hunts. He sat down at one of the tables in a cafe that was called 'The Card Cafe' **(I couldn't think of anything better). **It was now 12 o'clock  
so Aichi decided to order lunch. He decided to have just a salad so he wasn't hungry when he got Takuto's place. Today Aichi was wearing  
his usual gear when he is not at school, but he had head phones around his neck as he loved to listen to music as it helped him to think  
and also he was expecting to be in the waiting in the waiting room so in his pocket he also had a pocket book and as all good vanguard  
players had, he had his Vanguard deck with him. After finishing his lunch he started to head over to the park before going to Takuto's place.

Aichi POV

As I was walking towards Takuto's place in the park I saw lots of little kids playing Vanguard with smiles on their faces as they drew that  
critical trigger when they needed it to win the game. I smiled to myself and thought, _'I was just like that when I was having my first few matches, wasn't I?  
it's a good thing they don't know about the danger ahead of us If there is any' _I kept on going to the building that has the only person that could  
explain what was happening. As I steeped through the doors of the building there was a strange sinister and similar feeling I couldn't remember  
where I felt it before. _'Oh well, I'm sure Takuto will explain that to me as well' _As a walked to the elevator I turned to the screen that controlled where the elevator went. I pressed the button that would let the people know in the building that there was someone who wanted to speak to the master  
of the house. Just as I was about to get ready for it to say to please wait in a room a picture of two maids came onto the screen. "Master Takuto-sama is  
waiting for you" said the two maids In union. This really surprised me as I thought. I went into the elevator and its doors closed. As it went up I kept feeling  
that weird familiar sinister feeling.

Third Person POV

Back at Card Capital

Kai walked into Card capital. he looked around expecting to see Aichi, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Hey Misaki, have you seen Aichi around today?" asked Kai with a curious face. "No, Emi just told us that he had some stuff to do for the weekend that he can't hold off. He also won't be able to make it to school  
either," Misaki said with the same emotionless face which was a trade mark of hers. _'that's __weird, he is usually always here, but I guess even he has stuff that he needs to do' K_ai thought to himself

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys**

**hope you like the second chapter. Hopefully this is a lot longer, but still interesting enough for you to read onto this part of the page. I can assure you that there will be card fights in the next chapter. You can probably guess though. I am also currently writing another Fanfiction that should be out in the next week or so.  
**

**Anyway please give me feedback so I can make this story better**

**see you guys next chapter**

**Author: J**


	3. Chapter 3: Aichi vs Takuto

_**I'm back and with more on this story.**_

_**Author: J**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Aichi vs Takuto

As Aichi exited out of the elevator the two maids that told Aichi that Takuto had been expecting him. Behind then was Suiko!

"Ah Aichi, welcome, Takuto is this way," Suiko said while smiling. Aichi followed her down the stairs and then he saw Takuto standing there with a martial arts uniform.

"Aichi sendou, I was expecting Kai to come, but I had a feeling you would as well, probably after Kai had come to see me," Takuto said with his usual smile.

"Takuto you are the one who knows the most about Cray so I thought you might know what was happened to Naoki and that Card that disappeared," Aichi said. He was not expecting Takuto to respond right away.

"Come Aichi, I will explain everything so come with me to my study," Takuto said turning around and gesturing for Aichi to follow him.

Aichi followed him into a room with walls of glass that seemed to protect books on the other side. Then out of nowhere Takuto started explaining.

"What you saw was Naoki being a reversed fighter. As the Void has decided to take another Approach to take over Cray and earth, by taking over earth first then taking over Cray. If a reversed fighter challenges a card fighter to a card fight and the reversed fighter wins the non-reversed fighter will become a reversed fighter and will want to fight strong card fighters and now I will make you my first one!"

Aichi POV

This surprised me as I did not expect to see Takuto look like he was. Then I saw a pattern on Takuto's forehead. I then knew he was reversed.

"Fine then lets settle this," I yelled bringing out my deck and showing that I was ready and that I was determined to win.

We both shuffled our decks and we both placed our decks and starting vanguards on the field.

we then drew five cards and placed our hands on the vanguard.

then we both said at the same time.

"Stand Up, Vanguard"

(Card Fight Mode On)

Reversed Takuto vs Aichi

first turn: Takuto

Aichi:

damage: 0

Hand: 5

Starter: Holy Squire, Enide

Takuto:

Damage: 0

Hand: 5

Starter: Star Vader, Dust Tail Unicorn

Aichi: I ride little liberator, Marron and Enide moves back. End turn

Takuto: I ride homing star vader, fermium and dust tail moves back. I call hollow twin blades, binary star.

Takuto: binary star attacks

Aichi: no guard, Damage check. No trigger

Takuto: then Fermium attacks with a boost from dust tail unicorn

Aichi: no guard

Takuto: drive trigger check. no trigger.

Aichi: my turn, Draw. Stand Up my Avatar, Blaster blade liberator.

Takuto: so have you ever wondered aichi, the real reason he gave you that card.

Aichi: of course, he gave it to me so I could get stronger one day and then fight him as an equal. I will call two liberators of silence, Gallatin

Takuto: No, thats not the reason he gave them to you.

Aichi: what do you mean? Attack

Aichi:

Damage: 2

Hand: 3

Takuto:

damage: 3

Hand: 3

Takuto: Stand and Draw. He just wanted you as a play toy to fight everyday and to humiliate everyday.

Aichi: No that can't be true!

Takuto: Oh, but it is. Call.

Takuto: But you can change that all you need to do is embrace this deck and the void and you can create a perfect world.

Aichi: What do you mean a perfect world. Sure this world may not be perfect, but we can all work together to make it perfect.

Takuto: Ha pathetic. your the only one who can make this world perfect and you know it. Attack.

Aichi: N-n-no Guard!

Takuto: drive trigger check, Critical tigger!

Aichi: D-damage check. No tigger

Damage:

Aichi: 4

Takuto: 3

Aichi: I'll show you the power of team work and believing in your friends.

Aichi: The King who will never leave his comrades and who can make all his comrades dreams come true, I ride the liberator of the round table Alfred!

Aichi: And I Call two little liberater, Marrons. Attack

Takuto: No, guard. damage check. no trigger

Aichi: Alright now, go Alfred. Attack with supoprt from Enide and support from all your other units (2500 POW)

Takuto: (smirks) Perfect guard!

Aichi: What you had a perfect guard! twin Drive check! first... nothing, second check... nothing. Alright Attack once more!

Takuto: guard!

Takuto: Final turn! Stand and draw. you will lose this Aichi and you will become the first reversed fighter

Takuto: I ride Star vader infinte zero dragon and use it's limit break. I lock your left hand side Gallatin and your holy squire.

I then use dust tail counter blast, I put it into the soul and I lock on more of you units. I lock you other Gallatin.

Then I call two star vader, cold breath dragons. and I use their counter blast once for each. This lets me lock on of your units and I will lock your last two units and I will also call a star vader aurora eagle and a mana shot star vader, neon.

Aichi: WHAT, now I don't have any rear guards to use now!

Takuto: That's right this is the power of link joker. Just imagine you with this power and how Kai and Ren would look up to you

Takuto: Now my left hand side cold breath dragon Attack with a boost

Aichi: Guard

Takuto: Now my Vanguard, Attack with a boost

Aichi: _'I can't Guard this one, I have to hop for a heal if he gets a critical, but i can block his next attack' _N-no Guard!

Takuto: And this is where you lose, Twin drive check, First check... meteor liger a critical trigger All effects to my vanguard and second check another critical trigger!

Aichi: NO!

Aichi: Damage check, First. Nothing. Second, heal trigger power to my vanguard and I recover one damage. Third check: Nothing, I-I-I lose

Third person POV

At That moment Aichi realized what had happened, and he thought to himself, _'I need this power to beat Kai and Ren' _

The when the crimson flames to consume him Aichi welcomed it with open arms.

Moments later Aichi stood up from passing out for a few minutes. He got up and walked up to Takuto and held out his hand.

"I believe you have something for me?" Aichi said with a sinister smile.

"Yes Aichi, I haven't forgotten. Here is your new deck, now go out there and make more people who will follow you ideal." Takuto said while handing Aichi the Deck.

Aichi took the deck and started to walk out the door.

When Aichi had finally left the building he looked down at his new deck and said, "Right first to take care of getting out of school and the onto making the world perfect"

* * *

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**I know I suck at writing card fights, but hopefully I will get better as I continue.**_

_**There should be another cardfight in 2 chapters**_

_**see you next chapter I hope**_


	4. Chapter 4: Where is he now?

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**sorry about the last update.**_

_**my computer needed to get fixed and I only got it back a few days ago so I was not able to post anything.**_

_**hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Author: J**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Where is he now?

* * *

Kai POV

I walked into card Capital and saw Naoki there.

I sighed in relief that nothing seemed wrong with him.

I looked around to see Aichi was no where to be seen.

I walked up to the counter where Misaki was sitting in her usual spot reading.

"Hey Misaki, Is Aichi not here today either?" I ask.

"Yeah, I wonder what could be so important that he needs to not come to school for a 2 or 3 day?"she said while looking at her book, pouting a bit.

"Ok. Hey Noaki! want a cardfight?!" I called for Naoki.

"Hell yeah Kai, Today is the day that I win against you?" He replied with a huge grin across his face.

"yeah right. like you will ever beat Kai. you can hardly beat me," Shingo boasted.

Everyone knew that was a lie as Shingo had hardly won any matches against Naoki.

"Why you little," Naoki said while angrily staring at shingo.

Misaki just sighed and said, "they are the same as always."

Unfortunaly I did not know what she was talking about, but I believed her as she would know them better than some of us here.

* * *

At team Asteriod's HQ

Tetsu POV

"Well, well Aichi. Not that I don't enjoy your visit, but why are you here?" I asked as I was curious as to why he was just standing there in the shadows and not yelling out to me asking where ren was.

Instead of getting a reply he just stood there.

"Ren isn't here, you are welcomed to stay here and wait for him if you want," I said now annoyed turning around to walk away from him.

As I was walking Away he called out something that Aichi would definitly would never say.

"Are you strong?"

I turned around to see Aichi was standing in the light where I could see him.

He was holding his deck up to his chest showing the cardfight vanguard symbol.

He was now smiling demonically.

I smiled and said, "so your saying you want to cardfight me even though you lost last time we fought each other?"

"he, Yes Tetsu-kun. I want to see how strong I am and if anyone can beat me. so I will will beat the only person I have not won against yet," Aichi said as he walked up to a system putting on a glove.

I started to laugh. Aichi was being alot more forward than he usually was.

"Fine I will fight you. just to show you that I am better than you and to see if you have grown anymore than the last time I saw you fight,"I said while putting on a glove for myself.

We shuffled our decks, put the starting vanguard on the table, put our decks in their respected places and drew 5 cards each.

then we placed our hands on the starter and yelled.

"Stand Up, Vanguard"

* * *

Kai POV

"Damn, Damage check... Nothing," Naoki sighed. "You win Kai, Damn, I need to get a whole lot stronger."

"Hey don't worry about it. I am sure that you will get stronger," I said trying to comfort him after his loss.

Although he does not really need comforting and I am not really one to comfort someone.

* * *

(Time skip)

Tetsu POV

"What, Aichi. What happened to you. I did not think you would be this strong and with a different deck at that." I asked While knowing I was defeated.

Aichi just looked at then started heading to the door.

"I will create a perfect world with this deck Tetsu. You should feel honored that you are going to be the first one who gets to join it."he said before walking away.

Then crimson flames started to consume me. I screamed in pain.

Just as the pain had subsided Asteroid's brilliant stars team started to come running up.

"Tetsu are you alright?" the leader of the team asked.

I just stood up, but I had no control over my body, but I could tell it was smiling evilly.

I then beat that team and started to go around the asteroid HQ and started beating all the other cardfighters.

* * *

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**sorry it is a bit short will try and make a longer one in the next chapter.**_

_**I really appreciate what you guys have to say so please review.**_

_**see you next chapter.**_


	5. Author Apology

_**Hi everyone**_

_**J here,**_

_**sorry about me not being able to update.**_

_**my laptop crashed and I needed it fixed.**_

_**I am putting all my stories on hatis for now and just going to focus on 'ONE' story at a time**_

_**It is very hard to keep updating more than 2 stories weekly.**_

_**I am just going to focus on one of my new stories.**_

_**this story will come back after a while**_

_**hope you can all wait until then**_

_**see you all again hopefully**_

_**sorry again**_


End file.
